


Enough is enough

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's being stupid, Gen, Magic Revealed, Merlin’s had enough, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Merlin’s had enough and take matters into his own hands.





	Enough is enough

“According to the laws of Camelot, I sentence you to death.”

The words echoed across the cold stone walls and over the shocked crowd. 

Merlin stared at his King. Had he really..?

No. Nope. No way. No. 

There was no way that Arthur had just sentenced a young girl to death for using magic to heal an injured bird. 

And yet, here they were.

Merlin felt the last hope for a better future shrivel up and die within him, a burning fire replacing it. 

“No.” 

Once again, the sound echoed across the room and all heads turned to face him as Merlin stepped up to the girl. He knew he should be nervous with what he was about to do but disappointment, anger and a newfound purpose burnt away all his usual anxiety. 

“With all due respect, Sire, you will not harm this girl.” He said as he met his liege’s eyes. 

The old Arthur, the one who’d ignited his hope for better times, would have laughed at him, waved him aside and gotten on with the trial. Although, _that_ Arthur would’ve never had this trial to begin with. _This_ Arthur on the other hand, he narrowed his eyes as his mouth twisted with clear displeasure. 

“Judgement has been cast, Merlin.” He began as he waved to the guards to take the girl away. “Move aside, unless you wish to share her fate?” 

Conflicting emotions tore at his heart. While Merlin wished for things to be different, to build a better world at his friend’s side, there was no denying it anymore. That chance had come and gone, and they’d messed it up. Now it was time to make things right. 

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

“No.” He repeated as his eyes turned gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout the proceedings, Arthur keeps a stone cold expression on his face.
> 
> Inner Arthur, as the girl is lead to the dais: “Don’t make me do this.”
> 
> Inner Arthur, as Merlin steps up next to the girl: “_Please_ don’t make me do this.”
> 
> Inner Arthur, as Merlin shows off his magic: “?!”
> 
> Inner Arthur, as Merlin turns to walk out of the hall, the girl at his side. “No... wait... _Mer_lin.. what.. _wait a minute!?_”
> 
> Then Merlin turns around, claiming the Perilous Lands as a safe haven for all things magical, since he was the one who technically killed the Fisher King (isn’t there a law to say the one who kills the king take over for him?) and he was somewhat of a king to the Druids.
> 
> Inner Arthur: 🤯
> 
> ———————————
> 
> Soooo... this was an idea that popped up when I had an extra 15 min. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
